


The First Resident

by Boat_Nectar1



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Ghosts, I mean, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Taako moves into an apartment and WHOOPS theres a ghost, a gay hot ghost, a hot ghost too, but theres still some magicy supernatural shit going on, ghost au, its kravitz, later on anyways, lets be honest here, your typical someone got murdered in my apartment stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boat_Nectar1/pseuds/Boat_Nectar1
Summary: Taako Taaco moves into a new apartment, dismissing the superstition surrounding the previous resident. Sure, somebody got murdered there three years ago, but lots of people have died lots of places. Taako is certain that there is absolutely nothing weird in the apartment on the second floor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! My second TAZ fic! Rating is hesitant for now. I'm not sure how deep I'm gonna go with the murder violence and sexy ghost romance stuff so just keep an eye out and I'll change all warnings, tags, and ratings accordingly.

There is nothing obviously wrong with the apartment. It is spacious, the hardwood floors are clean and glossy, the dark mauve walls were painted completely smooth, and much of it is already furnished. To an outsider, it would be a mystery why nobody lived there. Why, in fact, for the past three years, it has stayed completely vacant. But, the whole town knows exactly why.

Taako Taaco has finally decided to move out of his sister and her husband’s house. Not that there’s anything wrong with Lup or Barry, of course. It just seemed time. Plus, he got a new job offer and some local apartments are a lot closer to the restaurant.

He fiddles with an umbrella as he jogs down the sidewalk. It’s just started raining, which is  _ not _ going to be good for his makeup, and he’s already running late to meet with the landlord to look at a new apartment. Not that he thinks it’ll be anything special. It’s the third he’s looked at this week and while he could deal with the cockroaches and occasional lack of electricity, Taako could never force himself to live somewhere so bland.

He finally reaches the apartment building directly next to a music store,  _ Be Sharp _ , and across the street from  _ The Adventure Zone _ laser tag. Not necessarily a happening area, but it is easily within walking distance of downtown. He closes and shakes off the umbrella and heads inside.

The lobby is a relatively cramped space, with mailboxes on one wall, a couple chairs by the other, and not much else. Taako checks his watch. He’s five minutes late.  _ Whatever, that’s not too bad. _ He looks around, and at first sees nobody. But he hears footsteps approaching. Feels someone there. Someone watching. He feels a cold breath on the back of his neck and snaps to look back- Only to find nobody there.

“Hello,” says a voice from the staircase.

Taako looks back over, away from whatever that was that had distracted him. “Oh, um, hi.”

There, on the stairs, stands a short man, broad shouldered, but still quite thin. He has greying ginger hair and a large moustache that covers most of his mouth, but Taako can still see a small, welcoming grin. He steps the rest of the way down the stairs to meet Taako. He offers a hand. “You must be the potential resident? I’m Captain Davenport.”

“Captain?” Taako asks as he shakes his hand.

“An old title from when I was in the navy. But, most folks here still call me that.” He shrugs. “So, the apartment is just upstairs, then, on the second floor.”

Taako nods and follows him up the stairs. “Cool beans.”

“And, there is some… information about this apartment I am required to tell you,” the Captain explains as they ascend.

“Lukewarm beans?” Taako corrects nervously.

The Captain sighs and they reach the second floor, specifically the door at the end of the hallway. He turns to face Taako with a somber expression. “The last resident to live in this apartment, well, he died there.”

Taako’s face twists as he hesitantly processes this. This is certainly not what he was expecting. And definitely not something the other apartments had to offer. “Oh?” is all he can manage to say.

“He was actually murdered there. Three years ago.” The Captain looks as calm as he can be, but his voice is nervous. “I assure you, the apartment is completely safe! But, that does bother many people and I have to tell you before you make any decision.”

Taako shrugs. “Psh! No problemo, Cap’. Can’t make a decision anyways when I haven’t even seen the place.”

The Captain immediately looks relieved and even surprised. “Oh, great then!” He opens the door and gestures inside. “Right this way.”

Taako walks inside the apartment to find the posh furniture and spacious living area in beautiful condition. For a crime scene, it really doesn’t look half bad. Not even lived in. The couch is wide and soft-looking, with a large television against the wall. The kitchen is certainly suitable, with a sleek refrigerator, lots of surface area, and a window letting in warm sunlight. There’s a dining table just outside the kitchen and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling with dozens of pink gemstones sticking out against the rest of the room’s dark color scheme. The bedroom is just as impressive as the rest, with a dark oak canopy bed and light grey vanity. The closet door looks just a bit newer than the others in the apartment, but the inside is completely empty. Nothing special.

Taako isn’t sure exactly what it is, but something about this apartment feels  _ right _ to him. Although, the nagging thought in the back of his mind threatens to remind him that a man  _ died _ here. But, lots of people died lots of places!  _ This isn’t anything special _ , Taako thinks,  _ Just something to move past. _

He turns to Davenport. “Cap’n, I like what I see. What are we lookin’ at for rent?”

The Captain looks taken aback at Taako’s interest, but answers proudly, “For this apartment, utilities included, $800 a month.”

“Well I say-- wait that’s all?” Taako feels his instinct to bargain that price down vanish in his surprise for the low price.

The Captain nods slowly. “Nobody wants to live in a dead man’s apartment, so we’ve had to lower the rent.”

Taako reaches out and grabs the old man’s hand, shaking rapidly. “Well, buddy, I tell ya’ what you’ve got a deal!”

“Y-you’re really alright with all this?”

“For a deal like that, I’d live with the body. Taako here is sold.”

The Captain smiles warrily. “Well, alright then! Good!”

“So, when can I move in?” Taako asks.

“Haha, eager are we? There’s still some paperwork to do downstairs in my office, but I guess… tomorrow?”

“Great!”

…

The next day, Lup accompanies Taako to his new apartment, carrying one of many boxes full of clothes. “I don’t know, Koko,” she begins, “What if there’s some kind of  _ Paranormal Activity  _ shit goin’ on?”

Taako shrugs. “Don’t be ridiculous, goofus. There’s nothing wrong with the place. It’s super nice!” But, even as he says that, there’s that same unreasonable doubt at the back of his mind. “Plus, it’ll be a Patrick Swayze  _ Ghost _ situation if anything.”

Lup laughs, still sounding a bit nervous, but Taako is entirely, one-hundred percent certain that there is nothing wrong.

Not long after they have everything moved into the apartment, there’s a knock at the door. “Ooh!” Taako chimes, “Visitors! First day here and I’m already so popular.”

He opens the door to find a man about as short and old as the landlord, but vastly different looking. He is stocky and dark-skinned, with grey hair pulled back in a messy bun and a great, unkempt beard. He wears a Hawaiian shirt and cargo shorts, despite the brisk, rainy weather outside. Next to him is a tall, muscular man with bushy, reddish sideburns and eyes that look just a bit too old for the rest of his face. They both smile.

“Well, hey there, neighbor!” the older man greets.

“Hail and well met,” says the tall man.

Taako quirks an eyebrow at the odd expression, but tries to stay amiable, guessing that he’ll be living near these people from now on. “Hey! Nice of you to stop by the ol’ Casa Del Taako.”

“Taako?” the tall man asks.

“That’s the name.”

“Ah,” says the shorter man, “Well I’m Merle and this here is Magnus! I live just across the hall and Magnus is one floor up.”

“Coolio,” Taako replies with some casual finger-guns.

“Yep,” Magnus says, “So feel free to stop by if you need anything or just wanna hang out. I got a puppy that just  _ loves _ new people.”

“I thought pets weren’t allowed?” Taako asks, confused.

Merle shrugs. “Eh, I convinced Dav to let ‘im keep it. Wasn’t too hard.”

Magnus chuckles and mutters something that sounds like, “That’s not what you told me,” earning him a punch in the side from Merle.

“Well, we better get goin’,” Merle says, “But it was nice meetin’ you.”

Taako gives a casual goodbye and shuts the door as the two walk away.

Lup smiles and walks up to her brother. “Alright, that’s everything. You sure you’re gonna be alright here all alone?”

“Psh!” Taako waves dismissively. “I’m a grown ass man, Lulu. I’ll be fine! Thanks for helping or whatever. You get back home before Barold has an aneurysm.”

Lup chuckles and gives him a hug. “Alright. Don’t forget to text or I’ll break in to gossip.”

“Come on, you know I could never give up that drama.” He laughs and hugs her back for a moment before they exchange goodbyes and Taako is completely alone.

But it doesn’t feel that way.

He can’t explain it, there’s just that same nagging thought in the back of his mind that something is off, but he can’t explain it.  _ Don’t be stupid, _ he thinks to himself,  _ You’re just an idiot; there’s nothing wrong. _

Taako goes to the bedroom to start hanging his clothes in the closet. He puts a few skirts on hangers and opens the closet door, only to immediately drop them as his heart beats faster in surprise. There, on the floor, where there had been nothing just yesterday, is a face-down Polaroid picture. He picks it up. On the back is written the letter “K” in fancy cursive script. Turning the picture over, Taako sees a stunning image.

There is a man, who can’t be much older than Taako himself. He has a perfectly dark complexion and long hair in dreadlocks. His face is square and sharp, with neatly trimmed facial hair at the bottom of his chin. He smiles nervously at the camera, wearing slacks and a dress shirt. He is tall and muscular and so terribly nerdy looking. He is.. beautiful. So much so that Taako takes several moments fixated on the man before he realizes that the background looks terribly familiar. The dark walls, the location of the windows, the pink chandelier.

The man is in his apartment.

Taako’s hands shake, but he assures himself out loud, “There is nothing wrong. I just didn’t see it yesterday. There is  _ nothing weird _ going on here.” He tucks the image away in a bedside table, unsure why he’s keeping it at all, but does his best not to think about it for the rest of the day.

Taako finally settles into the apartment and immediately feels himself relax as he begins to forget all the strange details. The place truly feels like his now. The sun is already setting by then and Taako heads to the kitchen to make something quick for dinner.

He hasn’t had time to stock up on groceries, so the most he can do for now is some homemade pasta topped with some sauce he made and jarred months ago. But, it’s warm and more than enough for the night.

Taako climbs into bed earlier than usual, which is to say before one in the morning, setting an alarm for work in the morning, and falls asleep quickly. That night, he dreams of the man from the picture. He dreams of being next to him in the apartment, on the couch. The man smiles at Taako at first and then, looking away, suddenly, he looks terrified. He opens his mouth to scream but no sound comes out. He is shaking and rocking and crying. Taako reaches for him, but his hand passes clear through him.

“What… what’s wrong? What happened?” Taako asks frantically.

The man suddenly stills. He turns his head slowly to look at Taako. His brown eyes have turned blood red. “Get out,” he says plainly.

“What? No!” Taako shakes his head. “Why? What did-”

“Get  _ out!! _ ” he screams, jumping to his feet, “Get out, get out, get out of here  _ now! _ ”

He lunges at Taako and his vision closes to an empty black.

...

Taako wakes with a jolt, his heart still racing. He checks his clock. It’s 9:15.

“Fuck!” Taako shouts, quickly getting out of bed and throwing on clothes. He’s already running late for work.  _ Damn alarm didn’t work. _ He figures the clock must be broken and resolves to buy a new one later that day.

He has just enough time to do a bit of makeup and run out the door. But, just before he closes it behind him, Taako looks back at the apartment: empty and silent. Just as it should be. He looks at the couch and remembers his dream with frightening clarity, but shrugs it off. He has bigger problems to deal with.

He shuts the door and runs off to work, refusing to think any more about the mysterious man. This  _ K _ .


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako starts to really take interest in his new home's history.

Taako’s first day at work is… conflicting. Head Chef is a tiring job, running the kitchen, keeping everything moving, and still being sure to personally cook as many meals as he can out of personal preference.

But, in his opinion, he did well. Excellent even. Taako  _ thrives _ in the kitchen. And one particular waiter didn’t hurt, persay. Sure, he was short, maybe even rude, with Taako and, well, everybody else. But he was easy on the eyes and kept smiling Taako’s way. “Sazed,” his name tag said.

But, that’s not important. At least that’s what Taako thinks to himself as he walks home. It’s well past five when he finally makes it back, flopping immediately onto the bed, grateful his shift didn’t have to cover the dinner crowd. His head rolls to the side and he sees it from across the room: the closet, open. He can swear it shut it last night.  _ Okay, freaky, but no big deal. These… things do happen. _

Nevertheless, some part of it all feels off and he feels so alone against… whatever this is. He grabs his phone from his pocket and dials quickly.

It rings no more than twice before a melodic voice answers, “Hey, Koko! About time you called!”

“Hey, Lup,” he says, trying to sound enthusiastic and somehow failing.

“Taako?” she asks, concern evident, “Is everything okay?”

He sits up and clears his throat, forcing himself to just  _ relax, dammit _ . “Yeah, yeah, of course! You know me!”

“Right, right.” She laughs nervously, still not entirely convinced. “Anyhow, how are things goin’ at your sweet new pad?”

“The Taako Residence is going great!” And even as he says it outloud, it feels fake. “Er, it’s nice. Ya’ know. Just some weird stuff here and there.” He laughs. “Maybe you were right and I’ll get the full Swayze experience. I’d make a hot Demi Moore.”

Lup is quiet for a moment longer than usual before speaking again. “Weird stuff? Like what, exactly?”

“Oh, don’t sound like that. All worried,” he dismisses, “Just some creaky doors and old stuff lying around and… um… just some weird dreams. But that’s nothing new!” He defensively puts up a hand, as if that would do anything.

“Taako I…” She sighs. “I just don’t know. Something feels… off. You could always head back and stay with me and Barry! There’d be no problem! You could just-”

“Oh, no, no, no. I am an independent, responsible man, Lulu! I am perfectly fine on my own!”

Lup chuckles. “‘Independent,’ at least.”

“And just what is  _ that _ supposed to mean?”

They both laugh at the banter. “Oh, nothing.” The laughter eventually dies out into a stagnant silence. “Just, be sure to call. Alright?”

“You know it. Now, fill me in on the gossip! What did that bitch Karen say this time?”

“Oh you will never  _ believe _ this…!”

...

That night, after dinner, Taako goes downstairs to the Captain’s office with some Tupperware containing a few still-warm enchiladas. He knocks on the door. There’s muttering from a couple voices on the other side before the door opens and the older of his neighbors--Merle-- steps out, quickly rushing off before Taako is even really certain of who it is. He turns to the Captain.

“Hey. I, uh, brought you some food.” He tried to act like he just saw nothing and definitely isn’t noticing the disheveled state of the Captain’s hair and jacket.

“Oh! Thank you. I, uh, come on in then.” He sits at his desk, motioning to the seat across from him. “Really. Thanks. Was there anything else you needed?”

Taako sits and sets the food on the desk. “Well, it’s no big deal really, I just, ya’ know, had some questions about my apartment.”

The Captain sighs and fidgets quietly, as though he had been expecting this. “Alright. What exactly did you want to ask?”

“Oh, just, ya’ know, a few things. Like, um, who lived there? Before me, that is.”

The Captain scratches the back of his head. “Well, he moved in about a year before… everything happened. He was nice, I guess. Quiet. At least when he wasn’t practicing.”

“Practicing?”

“Yeah, yeah. He worked at the music store next door and played clarinet at that bar down the street.”

_ Oh my God, _ Taako thinks,  _ I’m being haunted by a total nerd. _ “What else can you tell me about him?”

“Well, jeez, I dunno… He was always very formal? Dressed nice, always polite. You get the idea.”

Taako nods, forming the picture in his head of the man from the picture with an instrument, wearing a suit. A nice suit. One that really fit him well, with expensive black fabric over his broad shoulders and-

“Okay. Thanks for the info, Cap’n.” Taako winks with a quick salute as he stands to leave.

“Right, right. A-and, hey! Why so interested all of the sudden?”

Taako stops at the door, barely looking back of his shoulder. He shrugs. “Naturally curious, I guess.”

...

That night, Taako goes online to do some research of his own. He searches the name of the apartment complex and “murder” with not much else required to bring up more than a few headlines.

**LOCAL MAN FOUND DEAD IN APARTMENT: KILLER AT LARGE**

He clicked on that one.

It gave few, yet important details on the case. It showed yet another picture of the man, this time smiling at the camera with a clarinet and a big, dorky grin that absolutely melted Taako’s heart.

But that isn’t what he’s here for. He reads quickly and thoroughly.

_ Young man, 28, killed in his own apartment late Tuesday night. Kravitz Raven, local musician, found dead in apartment. Apparent cause of death: multiple stab wounds and subsequent blood loss. As of yet, the police have reported no leads. _

A quick check through a few other sites proved that they never did, the case eventually just being forgotten by the news and much of the public.

“Kravitz…” Taako says the name out loud. It’s nice. Nice and different and just good. He feels a chill behind him as he says it, but it is by no means harsh or off-putting. In fact, Taako finds it somewhat pleasant. Yet, it disappears just a soon as it was there, with only the vague sensation that anything was ever there at all.

That night, Taako lies awake for sometime, visions of Kravitz’s face flashing through his mind every time he closes his eyes. He really was gorgeous.  _ God, if he could just be alive and available I’d-- Taako no! You can’t think those kinds of things about a dead man! _

He sighs and just focuses on breathing until, eventually, he falls asleep.

...

That night, Taako dreams that he is in a large, empty, black space. Streams of reds, yellows, blues, and greens carve through the air, shining and all so distant. Stranger yet, he is somehow aware that this is all a dream, that he could hypothetically wake up at any time, yet he feels compelled to stay and learn more.

“Hello?” Taako calls into the void.

There is a gust of cold wind behind him. Taako quickly turns to face it, only to find even more nothingness. Suddenly, a warm, poorly done British voice breaks the icy silence.

“Why?” It echoes through the space.

“Um, you’re gonna have to be more specific than that, homie.” Taako laughs, trying to maintain some sense of control over the situation. It is  _ his _ dream, after all.

“Why are you investigating?” The echo almost sounds like thunder.

Taako shrugs. “Why are you using that fake-ass accent?”

There’s a silence for a moment before the voice speaks again, plainly American and clearly embarrassed, even with the powerful volume it has in the void. “I… I thought it might frighten you.”

For a moment, Taako just stares into the nothingness, past the colors, processing this. Then, he completely breaks down laughing. “Oh my God! Wait. Wait, you-” He snorts. “You thought you would scare me off by being really bad at accents?!” He cackles loudly and genuinely.

The reds in the space shine prominently through as if the void itself were blushing. “Just… just, shut up! You need to go!”

Taako wipes a tear from his eye and forces his laughter to a halt. “Why, though?”

“It’s- it’s dangerous!” Taako feels a breeze on the back of his neck as the voice sighs. “I will use force if I must. You have to go!”

Taako thinks for a moment before speaking cautiously. “You’re Kravitz, right?”

“Not important.”

“Yeah, well I think it is. I’m Taako, bee-tee-dubs.”

“Well,  _ Taako _ , consider this your first warning.”

Taako chuckles and crosses his arms as though he were challenging all of the undead. “Well, then. I’ll be looking forward to the next.”

The world shakes as the voice grunts in frustration. “You may think yourself strong, but I  _ will _ break you! Tomorrow morning, leave! Or else!”

The colors swirling through the air fade as the all encompassing blackness seems to drip along like tar, all running towards Taako and filling his surroundings. He panics as it floods up to his waist, then his neck. He kicks his legs, trying desperately to stay afloat until it completely pours over his field of vision and draws the air from his lungs in a desperate cry.

“Kravitz, wait!” Taako shouts as he sits upright in his bed. It’s morning. Time to go to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New signs show up. Detective Taako takes the case and runs into an actual Detective on the way.

**** “Chef Taako,” a voice says beneath the bustle of the kitchen. Taako doesn’t hear. “Chef Taako!”

“Huh?” He turns to see the waiter, Sazed, standing close to him, red hair perfectly dishevelled, and holding a plate of pappardelle. He looks just a bit shy, which Taako finds charming.

“Well, I, uh, heard back from a few customers who ordered this and they loved it, of course, I mean your cooking is amazing!”

Taako laughs to himself. “Go on.”

“But, a few, uh, had some complaints about the sauce and I tried some myself and, well you should definitely try adding some more sugar to it to counter the acidity of the tomatoes.” It sounds like it should be a suggestion, but Sazed says it more like a command, looking more confident as he goes on.

“Oh,” Taako says, trying not to let his skepticality and offense show. He nods. “Yeah, sure, buddy. I’ll take that into consideration. Thanks.” He points finger guns at him, hoping he would be pacified. No matter how cute he is, Taako does not compromise his work.

Sazed’s face lights up. “Really? Thanks! You know, I kinda wanna be a chef myself.”

“Oh, yeah, well I’d say you got a future there, buddy,” Taako lies.

“You really think so?”

“Yeah. Sure.” Taako gives his shoulder a playful shove.

Sazed smiles and leans in just the slightest bit. He’s just tall enough to loom over Taako, almost making him feel trapped. “Thanks, Chef.”

Taako smirks. “No problem.”

...

On his way into the apartment building, Taako passes by an unfamiliar woman. She is dark-skinned with light, almost white hair cut short. She stands in the lobby collecting some mail from the wall of boxes.

“Oh,” she says as Taako tries to squeeze by behind her, “Sorry. Excuse me.”

“Ey, no problemo.” He makes it to the stairs just fine, but turns back to talk to her. “So, do you live here? I don’t think I’ve seen you before.”

She pushes her round glasses further up her nose. “Um, yeah. I live on the top floor. Next to Mr. Burnsides. I suppose you must’ve met him already? Big guy, real friendly?”

Taako laughs a bit. “Heh, yeah. To put it mildly.”

She shrugs. “Yeah. He’s a good guy and a good neighbor. I’m just pretty quiet, I guess.”

Taako smiles. “I’d say that makes for the best neighbor.”

She smiles back. “If you say so. Um, what’s your name?”

“Taako! You know, from tv?”

She shakes her head. “No, actually, I don’t.”

Taako shrugs. “Well, I haven’t gotten my show yet, but might as well start the publicity now.”

She laughs. “Well, Taako, I’m Lucretia. Feel free to stop by if you need help getting used to the place. Or if you have some sort of literary matter.” She smiles and they both head up the stairs to their respective apartments.

When Taako opens the door, he expects to find maybe one or two things off. A broken appliance, a misplaced photograph, things he can easily overlook and flop onto the couch. So, he is naturally very startled when he steps inside only to find blood red writing on the living room wall, a bit difficult to read against the dark paint, but incredibly frightening nonetheless. “GET OUT TACO”

Taako feels his hands tremble. He looks at the wall for a moment in fear. He can’t bring himself to move or do anything. Dreams are one thing, the picture could very well just be an accident, but this is purposeful. This is real. Something is  _ wrong _ .

“That’s not how you spell my name!” he shouts into the room.

He sets his stuff down and closes the door. Sitting at the kitchen table, he dials a number on his phone. It rings just a couple of times before she answers. “Hey, Lup? Small problem. Could you come over real fast?”

...

“What the actual  _ fuck _ ?” Lup shouts almost immediately after coming into the apartment.

“Thanks. It’s good to see you too,” Taako replies, leaning casually against a blood-free wall.

She turns to face him, almost angry. “Taako, this isn’t some kind of a joke! This is some creepy fuckin’ stuff! You can’t seriously stay here anymore. No. We gotta call the police or-or something!”

“Lulu, calm down.” He steps toward her. “We don’t even know if it’s blood!”

“What else could it be?” She shouts.

Taako shrugs. “Red ink? Dunno. I haven’t touched it.” He sighs. “Look, Lulu, to be honest, there’s been some other freaky stuff going on.”

She crosses her arms and watches his face, thoroughly concerned. “Like what?”

Taako takes a deep breath and explains everything to Lup: the picture, the murder, the dreams, everything. “So, yeah. As much as I hate to say it, I think you may have been right about the whole ghost deal. But it’s not that bad! Really!”

“Fuck,” she swears quietly. She puts a hand on his shoulder. “Taako, you have an actual ghost of a  _ murder victim _ in your apartment! How is that not that bad? What if he tries to hurt you?”

Taako shakes his head. “That’s just it! I don’t think he will. I mean, sure he’s hella rude and more than a little annoying, but… he doesn’t seem malevolent. I just think there’s something  _ wrong _ . The murderer’s still out there, Lup! What if he’s supposed to be avenged? Huh? I think… I think I should help him.”

Lup pinches the bridge of her nose. “You know how crazy this sounds, right?”

Taako nods. “Oh, yeah. Bat shit insane. Honestly, I could show the cops that blood and they’d arrest me and I wouldn’t even blame them. But, I’d rather not go down that road.”

She sighs. “Okay. Alright. But, god, Taako. You wanna take on a murder case from three years ago?”

Taako shrugs. “How hard could it be?”

Lup laughs half-heartedly. “Just… don’t be stupid, alright?”

“Psh! You know me!” Taako jokes. Lup doesn’t laugh. “Er, alright. Sure.”

“Twin promise?” She holds out a hand.

“Twin promise.” They shake. And that’s that.

...

That night, after completely cleaning up the walls, Taako dreams that he’s in his apartment. It’s quiet. Almost peaceful. He doesn’t see or hear Kravitz anywhere and for a moment, it just feels like a normal dream.

There’s a knock at the door. When he goes to open it, he sees that his hand is several shades darker than he remembered, and somewhat larger. On the other side is… somebody? Their face and voice are completely overtaken in static. Yet he hears himself say in Kravitz’s voice, against his own will, “What are you doing here!”

The person pushes their way in, closing the door behind them. Taako-- Kravitz-- stumbles back putting his hands up. “Wait! Stop! I don’t know what you-”

The person pulls out a knife. “Oh my god,” Taako says, and he meant to say it, “Please, no. I-I’ll do anything!” He keeps backing up until he hits a wall. He looks around for a potential weapon. He inches closer to the knife block in the kitchen. “Please, don’t.” He makes a desperate lunge for the knives and there’s an overwhelming pain in his shoulder, then his neck. He falls to the ground and everything goes numb.

Taako wakes up in a cold sweat, but the skin of his shoulder seems more damp than the rest of him. He presses a hand to it and it burns. When he looks at his fingers, they’re bright scarlet. He runs to the mirror and finds his shoulder bleeding: nothing more than a deep scratch. “Damn, Krav,” he hisses, “That stings.”

...

Taako sits in the waiting area of the local police station for more than half an hour, practically dying of boredom, until the officer returns.  _ HURLEY _ , it says on her uniform. She’s short with a freckled face and ginger hair.

She looks down at a clipboard. “I’m sorry, Mr…”

“Taaco,” he corrects.

“Right. Mr. Taaco. But, we really don’t have any information we could give you on the Raven Case.”

He sighs. “Seriously? Three damn years and you guys couldn’t come up with anything useful?”

She does a poor job of hiding the annoyance on her face. “We are really doing our best around here, sir. I’m sorry we couldn’t help.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Taako is collecting his things to leave when he sees a young boy wander into the station. He is short with black, densely curled hair, nice clothes, and thick, round glasses. He carries a paperback book and a blue folder. Taako watches for a moment, thinking to boy must be lost. He walks up to the counter, which he can just barely see over. “Lieutenant Hurley?”

She faces him from the other side of the counter. “Back already, kid? Don’t you have homework or something?”

He shakes his head. “No, I did all that already.” He slides the folder across the counter. “I think I found sufficient evidence and discovered who was responsible for the bank robbery last week.”

“Seriously?” Hurley looks as shocked as Taako feels overhearing this. “Who is it?”

“Um…” He gestures for Hurley to lean in, which she does. He whispers something in her ear and she quickly flips through the pages of the folder he handed her, looking horrified. “Th-thank you,” she says quickly to him, “Um, here, have this.” She hands the boy some amount of money and quickly dials the phone. “Sloane? Honey?”

The boy, looking very pleased with himself, turns to leave. Taako approaches him. “Hey, kid?”

The boy turns to face him, looking nervous. “Yes?”

“You some kind of detective?” Taako asks.

The boy smiles brightly, obviously very proud of himself. “Yes, sir! I am!”

“How?” Taako asks, still surprised by his abilities, “What are you? Like, six?”

“I, um, I’m ten, sir. B-but my age doesn’t prohibit my work. I’m still the world’s greatest detective!” He smiles wide, a front tooth missing. “Angus McDonald,” he introduces himself. He clutches his book to his chest like a treasure.

“Damn,” Taako swears, unconcerned by company. “Don’t you got any parents, Agnes?”

“Um, it’s  _ Angus _ ,” he corrects, “And, well, no.”

Taako shrugs. “Yeah, me neither, kid. So, you a foster kid too?”

Angus shakes his head. “No, sir! I have my grandfather, but… well, he’s not in the best shape right now, so I really just live alone.”

Some part of Taako’s heart aches. This kid is just giving away all sorts of information; he’s so young, so naive. It brings him back to a time when he and Lup thought they could take on the entire world. At least they had each other. This kid’s got nobody. “How do you live like that? You’re basically a baby!”

“I’m perfectly responsible!” Angus argues, “My grandfather has quite a lot of money and I can clean and take care of myself. I can even make myself sandwiches and mac and cheese!”

And that’s when Taako decides that’s enough. “Kid, you want a real meal?”

Angus smiles. “Sure! If you’re certain it’s alright with you, sir.”

Taako nods and leads the boy out of the station. “Yeah. I got plenty of ideas. You like French food, Ango?”

“I’m not sure. I’ve never had it,” he explains, trailing behind Taako down the street.

“Well, prepare yourself for the best goddamn meal of your life.”

...

Angus sits across from Taako at the kitchen table, scarfing down a perfectly made vegetable and ham quiche.

“Woah, slow down, Agnes. This is the real deal. You gotta  _ savour _ it.” Taako takes another bite of his slice and sips at his Chardonnay.

Angus finishes his bite and washes it down with his cup of grape juice. “Sorry, sir. It’s just so good!”

Taako smiles. “Yeah, well, I’m not a chef for nothing.”

Angus laughs, his youthful joy tugging at something old in Taako’s soul.

After dinner, he makes sure Angus gets home safe and gives him the leftovers for later. He sends the kid back into a large mansion of a house all alone and goes home.

As soon as he’s back inside, he calls Lup, endlessly glad to have her around.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The haunt intensifies.

Taako knocks quickly on the apartment door. “Just a second!” he hears a needlessly cheerful voice call out. A few moments later, the door swings open to reveal Magnus, smiling brightly, wood shavings clinging to his shirt. “Oh, hey there, neighbor!”

Taako truly tries to hide his disgust at the man’s impossibly friendly attitude. “Hey… buddy?” Taako shakes his head. “Look, I need some help with something in my apartment. You mind?”

Magnus looks back at his apartment quickly before turning back to Taako. “Hmm, no. Looks like I don’t have anything I need to do ‘round here. So, what’s the problem?”

Taako pulls his lips tight and taps his fingers together at a point. “Well, it’s just this  _ liiiittle _ problem with the ceiling”

...

Back at Taako’s apartment, Magnus stares at the writing above the sofa in harsh red color:  _ RUN, TAKHO _ . He seems calm, but fails to move or say anything.

“Wrong again, fucko!” Taako shouts, seemingly at nothing, before turning to Magnus. “So, uh,” Taako begins, standing close to him, “I can’t quite reach that and I was hoping you could, ya know, just wash that off for me?”

“Uh huh.” Magnus nods. “How did that get there?”

Taako shrugs. “Ghost or something.”

“Ghost?”

“Yep.”

“Like spooky, haunts and frights ghost?”

“You got it.”

“Is it the guy who lived here before you?”

“Most certainly.”

“Is that  _ blood _ ?”

“Dunno. Now, can you get it or not?”

Magnus sighs and furrows his brow. He appears to be considering the situation at hand. Taako maintains a calm composure, but inwardly worries what a negative reaction might mean for him.

At last, Magnus looks at him and says, “You got a mop?”

Taako laughs loudly. “I know I look like a millionaire, but no. I got a rag and a chair you can stand on. I couldn’t risk it in these heels.”

Magnus looks at him, confused and somewhat concerned. “And you couldn’t just… take the heels off?”

Taako stares back, disgusted and offended. “What? And ruin the entire ensemble? Fat chance!”

Magnus sighs and pulls over a chair while Taako fetches a wet rag.

...

That night, Taako is awakened from a dreamless sleep by a thumping sound across the room. He looks towards the source: the closet door. Taako rolls his eyes and pulls the blanket up over his head. “C’mon, Krav,” he mumbles, “Give it up.”

He briefly falls back under, only to be pulled back into the world of the living by the sound of a voice, more specifically a moan. His eyes flash open, panic struck. He sits up to stare at the door as the quiet sound repeats itself. Some part of him hopes it’s just Merle and the Captain downstairs, being weird again. Yet, the direction from which he hears it confirms otherwise.

Taako carefully slides out of bed. He rolls his steps to keep silent as he walks to the dresser and grabs his umbrella as a makeshift weapon. He proceeds carefully, quietly to the closet door.

He reaches for the handle and quickly freezes, his muscles pulling stiff as a low, unearthly rumble shakes the apartment. He hears a melodic clinking as the pink crystals of the chandelier swing and crash together. He breathes in quick, shallow breaths as he latches his hand around the doorknob and swings it open.

“Who’s there?” he shouts before falling back on the floor as a figure lunges towards him.

“Run!” it demands in a whispered tone.

Taako shrieks and catches himself as he hits the floor and scrambles back, pointing the umbrella at the figure, now clearly the man from the picture: Kravitz, facing Taako on his hands and knees with terror-stricken glowing red eyes and shaking.

“Why are you here?! What do you want?!” Taako cries.

“Shh!” Kravitz hushes him, “You have to go! It’s dangerous! Oh my God…”

“Why? How is it dangerous?”

“I tried to warn you before, but you wouldn’t just  _ listen! _ He’s here now! He’s here and he’s going to kill me!” He sits back on his heels and takes his head in his hands. “But he doesn’t know you’re here. You have to get out!”

“Who is  _ he _ ?” Taako lessens his defensive stance and leans in towards Kravitz.

“He’s…” His voice trails off and his eyes look lost and empty. “I don’t… I can’t remember, I…” Kravitz’s chest rises and falls quickly, but Taako can feel that the air doesn’t move.

“Kravitz, nobody’s here. You’re  _ dead _ ,” Taako tries to explain calmly, setting aside his own panic. “You were killed years ago. You’re supposed to be…”

Kravitz shakes his head vehemently. “No… No, I can’t be! I would remember that. You have to go  _ now _ .”

“Kravitz-” Taako puts up a hand. “-you have to try to remember what happened. If you could just-”

There’s a loud knock at the door. “Taako?” It’s Magnus. “Taako, are you okay? I heard a scream!”

“For fuck’s sake…” Taako rolls his eyes.

“Who is that?” Kravitz asks in a hushed voice.

“Taako!” Magnus calls out.

He hears Merle retort, quieter, “I told you it was nothing.”

“Well, I’m not convinced,” Magnus says. He knocks again, louder. “Taako, I’m gonna break down the door! I’ll fix it later!”

“Wait!” Taako shouts, rushing toward the door. “Don’t!” He opens the door to find Magnus, in a stance prepared to kick down the door. “Damn, hombre, I’m fine.”

“Oh,” Magnus says, “Sorry. I just heard the scream and-”

“Holy shit!” Merle shouts with a shriek.

“Huh?” Magnus asks for a moment before his face goes pale.

“What is it? Did I…” Taako follows their line of sight to behind himself, where he sees the translucent, spectral form of Kravitz Raven looking on in panicked confusion. “Oh. That. Listen, I can-”

Magnus promptly shoves Taako to the side and lunges toward the apparition.

“Magnus, wait!” Taako protests, but is entirely ignored.

Magnus raises a fist and Kravitz pulls up his hands to defend himself, eyes brimming with blackened tears. Yet, as Magnus swings his fist down, he passes entirely through the form and topples to the ground. “Fuck!” he shouts.

“No.” Kravitz shakes his head, looking at his hands in desperation as the dark tears stream down his face. “No, no, no, I… I can’t be.” He chokes back a sob. “I… I’m dead! I-”

Taako stomps over to Magnus and stands over him angrily. “What the hell? You can’t just go around punching people’s guests!”

Magnus sits up, cradling an injured hand. “This can’t be right, Taako! He… he isn’t supposed to be here! He’s supposed to have, I dunno, moved on or something!”

“Well, clearly that hasn’t worked so far, dipshit!” Taako scolds.

“How long have I been  _ dead _ ?” Kravitz asks like a demand. The room goes silent. “Huh?”

Merle steps forward from the doorway. “Three years, kid.” His look of horror has been replaced by one of sadness.

“Years?” Kravitz asks, black glossy streaks still clinging to his face, “But I was just here… I… I was just in this room and there was someone at the door and-”

“And he stabbed you,” Taako finishes for him, recalling the dream that had haunted him.

Kravitz nods slowly. “Right.”

Taako steps toward him. “And it hurt.”

Kravitz looks at him. “Like hell.”

Taako looks him in the eyes with a compassionate sort of sorrow. “And you died.”

Kravitz appears to relax, his panic replaced by remorse. “And I died.”

For a moment, the two just stand, watching each other with an unspeakable sort of connection. The silence is interrupted by Magnus standing and clearing his throat. “So, I, uh… I’m real sorry about that, Krav. Ya know, I figured you might be a malevolent sort and all so…”

Kravitz shakes his head. “It’s alright, Magnus. You should head back. It seems late. Julia’s got to be missing you.”

Magnus’s shoulders slump and he stares toward the floor. “Actually, she… uh, she was killed too. About a year after you.”

“Oh my… Magnus, I’m so sorry.” Kravitz reaches a hand out, meaning to place it on his shoulder, only for it to pass cleanly through.

Magnus shakes his head. “No, it’s fine.” He looks to Taako. “So, what should we do about… this?”

Taako gestures to the door. “You guys head back. It  _ is _ late and I don’t want any more trouble.

“You sure?” Merle asks.

Taako nods. “I can deal with my own roommate, thank you very much.”

“Roommate?” Kravitz asks.

Taako holds up a finger. “Hush now, spooky boy.”

Merle nods. “Okay, then. Goodnight, you two, I guess.” He heads off, Magnus following reluctantly and shutting the door behind him.

Taako sighs and slumps onto the couch. “So.”

Kravitz moves next to him, still standing, not willing to risk falling through the couch. “So.”

“You’re… here now.”

“I am.”

“Like. For reals.”

“I guess so.”

The two sit in mind-numbing silence for at least a full minute, still taking in the events of the night before Kravitz finally speaks, “So, how  _ do _ you spell your name?”

Taako laughs and explains, leading into a conversation keeping them both up late into the night. Kravitz recalls what he can from his life. He had been living in the apartment for about a year when he was killed and already knew Merle, Magnus, and the Captain. He worked at the music shop downstairs and had always wanted to be a musician. He relays what he remembers about his murder, how it happened, how he had been surprised. Yet, he fails to actually remember anything about the culprit.

“I don’t know why it’s just…” Kravitz sighs in frustration. “I keep trying to picture it, but there’s just, like, this static. I don’t understand.”

Taako shrugs, pulling his feet up onto the couch. “I mean, there’s a lot here to not understand, Swayze.”

Kravitz glares at him for the nickname, but simply nods. “Fair enough.”

Taako decides to shift the subject to a different matter. “So, got any family?”

Kravitz smiles at this. “Just my mom, Minerva, and her wife, Istus. She’s an ornithologist in New York.”

“Isn’t that, like, a bird person or something?” Taako asks, far too tired to dissect the actual Latin of the word.

Kravitz laughs at the question and Taako is taken aback at the rich sound of his laughter, the way his only-three-quarters-there face lights up. “Yeah,” he explains, “She’s a bird scientist.”

“Oh, so is that where you got your total nerd-ness from?”

“Not at all! And I’ll have you know she thinks I am a very cool and handsome man.” They both laugh at that, Taako fighting the urge to elaborate of the  _ handsome _ aspect. “So what about you?” Kravitz asks, “Any family?”

Taako shakes his head. “Nope.” He holds an arm high in the air, pointing a finger directly down at himself. “Foster kid right here. Just got my twin sister and her nerd husband.”

“So it must just be a genetic thing, huh? Running into and living with total nerds?” Kravitz asks, his voice drawing nervous as he realizes the comparison he just accidentally made.

Taako scoffs. “Puh-lease. Maybe my ancestors majorly pissed off some sort of witch. Got us all cursed.” He waves a hand in a lazy gesture of sorcery. Kravitz giggles and Taako feels immensely privileged to have made him laugh. He clears his throat. “How’s about partners? Any of those? Girlfriends?” he asks, “ _ Boyfriends _ ?” more hopefully.

A red, blushing aura seems to glow around Kravitz’s form, faint enough that at first, Taako thinks he might just be imagining it. The ghost rubs the back of his neck. “Oh, a few guys in the past, but nothing serious.”

_ Guys. Score! _ “Is that so?” Taako asks, interest so obvious he’s the slightest bit ashamed.

Kravitz nods. “Yeah. You?”

Taako shakes his head. “Oh, you know, who wouldn’t want all this?” He gestures broadly to himself. Kravitz chokes back a giggle and nods along. “But, um, yeah. Nothing serious.”

For a moment, Taako can swear he sees Kravitz smile, but just as quickly, it flashes away.

“So,” Kravitz begins, “why the interest in my… you know…” He seems unable to say it. He takes a deep breath, once again drawing in no actual air. “Murder?”

Taako waves a hand dismissively. “Just curious, I guess. I find out somebody got killed where I live, I wanna know a little more.”

“Okay. That’s reasonable,” Kravitz says, caution in his tone, “Just, be careful. Don’t get too caught up in all this.”

Taako scoffs. “I’ll be fine! I’ll be careful! I’m  _ me _ !”

“Yeah, and you found out you had a ghost in your apartment and decided to take it on head first. I don’t have to know you that well to know that  _ Taako _ does not equal  _ careful _ .”

Taako stands with a yawn. “Okay, fine. I hear you.”

Kravitz stands in front of Taako and holds up a hand. Taako knows he can just walk through it, but he waits. “Please. You see what happened to me.”

Taako sighs, but looks Kravitz in the eyes and sees genuine concern behind them, as if he actually cares about him, somebody he hardly even knows. “Fine. I won’t get caught up in it,” he lies. “Now, I gotta get some sleep. Do… do you even need to sleep?”

Kravitz shrugs. “I don’t know. I’m not tired. But, I have the couch if I have to.”

Taako gestures to the bedroom. “Are you sure? You kinda had first dibs on the place.”

Kravitz nods. “Yeah. You get some sleep.”

Taako concedes and heads off to his room.

“Hey, Taako?”

He turns at the door. “Yeah?”

“Good night.” He smiles at him, much more beautiful than he has any right to be.

“Good night, Krav.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Krav has lowkey just been stealing jam from the fridge for those messages


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective McDonald takes the case, things are Sizzling Up with Sazed, and Kravitz meets the family.

“You know,” Taako began, trying to look as intimidating as he felt he was in wedges and the largest pair of oversized sunglasses he owns, despite being inside, “I’m starting to think you people aren’t even  _ trying _ .”

Hurley sighs, clearly stressed by his presence. “Mr. Taaco, please. I assure you we’ve done all we can, but it’s been years without any leads! I know it’s not what you want to hear, but sometimes cases just go unsolved, despite all our best efforts.”

Taako crosses his arms, leaning back. “Admitting defeat? What kind of law enforcement is this? What kind of  _ absolute injustice?!” _ He shouts the last words loud enough to earn a few stares from surrounding people.

Hurley starts trying to explain again as a tall man approaches them. He stands with a commanding posture in front of Taako. “Sir,” he says in a gruff voice, “I’m afraid we have to ask you to leave.”

“Who’s this ‘we’ bullshit? All I see is a quiter--” He stares at Hurley,”--and a coward.” He looks at the man.  _ Captain Bain _ it says on his uniform.

“Sir, you’re causing a scene. I’m sure Lieutenant Hurley has done everything she can.” He reaches for Taako’s arm.

He quickly pulls his arm away and steps back. “Keep your hands off me! I can show myself out!”

Captain Bain gestures to the door, already looking tired of this exchange. “Then, please do.”

Taako huffs. “Fine.” He walks briskly towards the door before pausing. He looks back and sees Captain Bain watching him to make certain he really leaves. For just a moment, he steps back from the door, seeing the officers tense up, ready to escort him out themselves. Clearly, he just has to be faster.

...

Not thirty seconds later, Taako is being dragged onto the sidewalk by two muscular policemen. Normally he wouldn’t complain, but being forcefully thrown out for knocking some papers off by jumping onto and over desks in an attempt to break into the back room to find the records himself wasn’t exactly the plan.

“This is injustice!” he shouts, struggling to free himself, “A man died and you aren’t even trying!”

They drop him onto the pavement. “Stay out and don’t cause any more trouble, you hear? Or next time, you’ll end up in cuffs,” one of the two warns.

“You wish,” Taako snaps back, irritated.

Without replying, the two officers leave him and walk back inside. Taako stands and dusts himself off, exasperated. He’s about to head back to his apartment when he hears a meek voice to the side.

“Sir?”

He looks to see the young boy from before-- Angus-- watching him, somewhat frightened.

Taako takes off his sunglasses and tries to look like someone who didn’t just get thrown out of a police station. “Heeeey, Agnes!” He puts on his best, most innocent smile. “What’re you doing here?”

He clutches his book to his chest. “I was gonna ask if they needed any help with cases.” Taako can practically feel the kid looking him up and down for any signs or clues, the little bastard deducing everything about him. “Why did they throw you out?”

Taako puts the glasses back on and crosses his arms with a pout. “Because they couldn’t handle the truth.” Then, an idea hits him. He smiles and steps toward Angus. “Hey, Ango! I’ve got a case I could use your help with!”

Angus pushes up his glasses with a suspicious expression. “Is this going to be something illegal, sir?”

Taako frowns, offended. “Well, if you’re going to be a bitch about it, then maybe I don’t need your help.”

Angus shrugs and steps toward the police station. “Maybe you don’t.”

Taako holds out an arm to stop the boy. “Alright, dammit! It’s not illegal. Promise. And I do need your help here.”

Angus looks Taako up and down, seemingly searching for signs of deceit, his own face unreadable. After a moment, he speaks. “What’s the case?”

Taako explains everything, leaving out the actual existence of a ghost in his apartment. He tells Angus all about the murder, portraying the events of his dream as evidence he read, giving details about Kravitz’s life and hobbies. “So,” he summarizes, “three-year-old murder case. No leads. No suspects. You’re a child.”

Angus frowns at the statement. “That doesn’t inhibit my investigative abilities, sir.”

Taako shakes his head. “I know, I know. Just- You got any ideas?”

Angus holds a hand to his chin and thinks for a moment. “I read about this case in the news when it first happened, but I don’t know any more than you do.”

Taako sighs. “Great. So, still going nowhere.”

“I didn’t say I couldn’t find more! I just said I don’t  _ currently _ have any more information!” he argues, much more assertive than before. He thinks again. “Give me a week.”

Taako looks at him, mildly concerned. “You mean you’re taking on a murder case? You’ll actually do this? You’re like five!”

“Ten, sir,” Angus corrects, “And I really think I can get to the bottom of this. I’ll contact you when I find more about it, but I already have some ideas of places and people to look into.”

Taako frowns. “Kid, this is some dangerous business. Just… just stay out of trouble, okay? Find some info, or whatever it is you do, and leave the actual action to the grown up here, okay?”

Angus nods. “Yes, sir! Detective Angus McDonald is on the case!” He smiles wide, Taako notes the end of a new tooth coming in to replace the missing one.

Taako, resisting the urge to smile back, musses the kid’s hair, knocking his fancy hat out of place, and starts walking back down the sidewalk, Angus following behind him. “You really shouldn’t be walkin’ around all alone. I don’t want two cases to deal with.”

...

After making sure Angus got home safe and making them both dinner, along with a few meals to store for Angus to have later while he was there, Taako makes his way back home. He finds Kravitz floating through the kitchen, reviewing the entirety of the layout.

“Hey, Casper,” Taako greets as he shuts the door behind him. “What’re you up to there?”

“Just… looking around,” Kravitz explains, not even bothering to turn and look at Taako.

Taako steps towards him, a bit hesitant of whatever state he seems to be in. “Uh huh. So, do anything interesting while I was gone today?”

Kravitz shakes his head, running a hand through his locs, which float lightly around his head, as if weightless. “No. Just, looked around. Reviewed what happened.”

Taako nods. “Cool, cool.” He looks out the window to see the setting sun. “Hey,” he says, “I got an idea. Just, like, go close your eyes or something for a little while? Like half an hour?”

Kravitz finally turns to see him. “You want me to just close my eyes and do nothing for a full half an hour?”

“I know what I said! Come on, I promise it’s for something super cool.”

Kravitz thinks for a moment and then sighs without actual air. “Fine.”

“Great!” Taako claps with a grin and gestures Kravitz over to the corner near the television. “Now, wait here and I’ll have everything ready in just a bit.”

Kravitz rolls his eyes and then closes them as Taako hurries off.

There’s the sound of rustling clothes, the clinking of glass, some sort of liquid, the striking of matches, and some swears from Taako, he calls Kravitz to open his eyes.

He obeys and turns to find Taako standing by the table, hair and makeup redone, in a flowing, extremely low cut white blouse tucked into a very high waisted pair of teal paints with two rows of buttons, along with a pair of yellow ankle boot stilettos. On the table is a tall candle burning against the low light of the evening along with two glasses of red wine.

Kravitz blinks rapidly. “I… Taako, I… Wow.”

Taako smiles. “Yeah, homie! I know what with the whole  _ floats right through stuff _ thing, this is all more for decoration than anything, but might as well shake things up, right?”

Kravitz moves toward the table, where Taako pulls out a chair. He manages to float at just the right height to give the appearance of sitting whe Taako pushes the chair back in and sits across from him. He smiles and lifts his glass, clinking it with Kravitz’s, which still sits upon the table.

“Taako,” Kravitz says, stunned, “This is all very nice, but, I have to ask, why?”

Taako shrugs and takes a sip of his wine. “Like I said, to shake thing up. I gotta imagine it gets pretty boring just floating around the place.”

Kravitz blinks. “Um, yes, I suppose it does. That… that’s very thoughtful of you.”

“Well, don’t act all surprised!” Taako pouts.

“Oh, no- I didn’t-” Kravitz holds up his hands apologetically, appearing quite embarrassed. “I didn’t mean that you-”

His rambling is cut off entirely by Taako laughing raucously. “Relax, homie! I’m just having some fun.”

“You… oh,” Kravitz resigns, a faint red aura still unnaturally denoting his emotions.

“Yeah.” Taako takes a large gulp of his wine. “You’re cute.”

Kravitz’s eyes go wide. “I… I am?”

_ Fuck, yes, absolutely. _ “I mean, yeah. Even though you’re all spooky and shit.” Taako gestures to Kravitz’s translucent, spectral form.

Taako sees a small smile crack on Kravitz’s face, his eyes darting around, seemingly frightened to make contact. “I… Thanks. Y-you too.”

_ Damn _ , thinks some part of Taako,  _ you like him. _ Taako shakes his head, hoping Kravitz doesn’t have the ghost power of picking up on his inner monologue.  _ Don’t get attached, idiot; he’s dead! _ He puts on a smile. “Well, duh!”

Kravitz laughs and lets his eyes meet Taako’s. There’s a piercing red light behind them that manages to look soft in his expression. There’s something there. That much Taako can tell. He just doesn’t know what. “Of course.” 

_ What did I just fucking tell you not to do. _

...

Taako puts on his jacket his jacket from the hook and is about to walk through the door to head out for the evening when he hears a familiar voice behind him.

“Leaving so soon?” it asks, dark, almost seductive in tone.

Taako pauses in the open doorway and turns to see Sazed flashing him a sharp grin. “My shift’s over and I’ve got a couch that’s calling to me.”

Sazed steps closer, his gaze predatory. “Interesting… You know, I’ve got a pretty nice one back at my place. My shift ends in just another half an hour. How’s about you wait around and I’ll take you back to see.”

It doesn’t sound like a question. Taako isn’t sure if there’s an out.  _ That’s fine, though,  _ he rationalizes,  _ He’s cute. And alive. _ Still, something in the back of his mind is telling him not to go. “Well, I-”

“Sir!” a young voice calls. Taako turns to the other side of the door, only to find Angus running towards him on the sidewalk.

“Agnes? What the hell?” he asks, acting annoyed despite his genuine relief.

“Sir, I found a lead on the case!” He stops in front of Taako, positively beaming in his excitement.

“How did you even find me?”

Angus pushes his thick glasses further up the bridge of his nose. “You told me you’re a chef and given your specialization, I narrowed it down.”

Taako nods.  _ Smart kid _ . He turns to Sazed, trying not to betray his thoughts by his smile. “Maybe some other time.”

Sazed opens his mouth to reply, but Angus is already pulling on Taako’s arm, dragging him off down the street.

“So, what’s the deal, Snack-Sized Sherlock?” Taako asks, following at a brisk pace.

“It’s that bar where Mr. Kravitz used to play. Wonderland. I found records linking the twins who run it to all sorts of crimes. They particularly have a record for hurting patrons who can’t pay their tabs. I figure if he couldn’t pay, they might’ve attacked him, ending in his terrible murder!” He is still far too excited throughout the entire statement.

“Jeez, kid! You meddled in a fuckin’ crime ring?”

“You can hardly call it a ring with just two siblings, sir. Besides, I wasn’t  _ meddling _ . Just investigating. The rest is your job!”

Taako nods. “Delightful.” He looks around to see them approaching the neon lights of the establishments downtown. “Hey, Ango, are you planning on me going straight there? Like, right now?”

Angus stops and turns to Taako. “Is that alright, sir? I am not well acquainted with proper club-going etiquette.”

Taako rolls his eyes.  _ Damn kid is always so fuckin’ proper. _ “Tomorrow. I’m not dressed for it now. Besides, it’s a Thursday night. Not exactly peak clubbing time.”

Angus nods. “Okay.”

Taako puts a hand on Angus’s shoulder. “Come on, boy genius. Let’s get you home.”

...

That night, Taako makes another call back to his old residence. “Hey, Barold. Is Lulu there? Oh. Okay, yeah. Can you guys just head over soon? I got something you should see.”

Taako spends the rest of the time it takes for them to arrive preparing Kravitz. “Just… I don’t know. Try not to act to ghostly?”

“But I’m a ghost.” Kravitz says calmly.

“I fucking know you’re a ghost!” Taako groans, exasperated. “Okay. Okay, okay, okay. Just, don’t act threatening. If Lulu thinks you might hurt me she’ll kill you.” He bites his tongue at the choice of words.

Kravitz nods. “Okay. I think I got it. Act nice, non-threatening, not too… ghostly.”

“Right and if her husband wants to observe you for his nerd stuff, you can tell him to fuck off.”

There’s a knock at the door.

Taako takes a deep breath. “Okay. Great.” He leaves Kravitz by the couch, just out of sight from the door, and goes over to let them in.

Lup rushes in quickly, Barry close behind. She grabs Taako’s shoulders. “Taako, is everything okay? What happened?”

He shrugs out of her grip. “It’s nothing. I’m fine. Don’t worry.”

Lup sighs a breath of relief. “Then, why did you have us come by this late?”

“Well,” Taako begins in a typical overdramatic tone to hide his nerves, “I made some progress on the whole ghost situation.”

Barry’s eyes light up. “Really?”

Taako points at him. “Yes, but keep your nerd boner down. Just… be cool about it.”

Lup crosses her arms. “I am always cool. I’m the coolest person on earth.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Taako turns toward the couch and calls, “Hey, Krav!”

Slow and anxious, Kravitz steps up next to Taako. Immediately Lup and Barry’s faces drop into an expression of total shock. Kravitz raises a hand and greets them, “Hello there.”

Lup looks away from staring at the spectral figure and directly towards Taako. “Koko, you got a lot to explain here.”

“Right.” Taako nods.

They all sit on the couch, Lup holding her head in her hands with a look of pure stress and Barry alternating between scribbling notes on a small pad of paper and checking in on Lup, as Taako explains everything that happened about the murder and the ghost, omitting his involvement in an investigation. “And, yeah. I got a ghost living with me now. But he’s alright! Quiet and shit.”

“And absolutely non-threatening!” Kravitz adds, a bit too loud.

“Riiight.” Lup sits up taller. “So, you’re just… living together? You’re living with a ghost?”

Taako nods. “Yeah. Keep up, sis.”

Barry holds up his pen. “And has he had any effect on incoming radio waves or other sorts of interference?”

“I told you no nerd shit, Barry!” Taako scolds.

“I don’t think so,” Kravitz answers.

“Taako,” Lup begins, “I just don’t know. This doesn’t seem entirely safe. Now, I know what that sounds like coming from me-”

“One foster home kicked us out because you strapped fireworks to a skateboard and rocketed yourself through the wall.”

Lup puts up her palms. “This is true. But, I am worried about you. I mean, we’re just supposed to go and leave you alone with a ghost all night?”

“I’ve spent nights with scarier men.” Lup doesn’t look any more convinced. Kravitz looks rather mortified by the implication. “And, if you’re still really worried, you two could stay the night, okay? You can look out for me and…” He sighs. “Barold can get off on his sciencey bullshit.”

Barry smiles and looks to Lup, hopeful, but waiting for her to make the final call.

Lup rolls her eyes with a groan that devolves into, “Alright, fine. Just one night to be sure.” She looks Kravitz straight in his blood-red eyes. “And if you do anything sketchy around my brother, you can expect a second death.”

Kravitz nods. “Just as he warned me.”

“Good,” Lup says.

Taako stands. “Might as well get some refreshments. Lulu, could you help me in the kitchen?”

Lup nods, getting the code, and the two leave Barry and Kravitz to sort through the former’s endless questions.

“So, what’s up?” Lup whispers, using the sound of the open refrigerator to drone over their voices.

“Lulu, I’m scared,” Taako admits, grabbing her hand and holding it tight, “I’m not sure I can deal with this.”

Lup bites her lip. “I knew it. I fucking knew it. Living with a ghost is way too weird. We have to do some-”

“No, no, not that!” Taako cuts her off. “I’m not scared that he’s a ghost or living here or haunting me or whatever.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

Taako takes a deep breath and closes his eyes as he admits it. “I think I like him.”

Lup draws in a silent gasp. “Like… like-like him.”

Taako opens his eyes and nods with a sort of sorrow. “Yeah. I really fuckin’ like-like him.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako investigates Wonderland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK  
> BACK AGAIN

Lup and Barry end up spending the night at the apartment, passed out on the couch in each other’s arms.

Taako tries to keep himself awake through the night; he hates to keep leaving Kravitz alone for so long, but eventually Kravitz insists he get some rest. “You need it, stupid mortal.” He laughs as he says that. And Taako hates that he loves it.

He concedes and, not having the energy to put on actual pajamas, strips down to his underwear and climbs into bed, endlessly relieved that he doesn’t have work tomorrow.

…

The next morning, Taako forces himself out of a dreamless sleep to the smell of eggs and the sound of his brother-in-law talking with a ghost. Typical enough.

He checks the clock: nearly noon. He remembers his plans for tonight: Wonderland. He can hardly imagine Kravitz agreeing to his potentially dangerous plans, but knows that he may yet have a distraction.

He gets dressed and head out to meet the others.

“Go on, Barold, really,” he encourages when Barry’s thorough questioning of Kravitz comes to a lull.

“Oh, um,” Barry stutters, “Well, all that I’ve gathered here would imply that you can’t be a solitary case in this, but that there must be others like you across the world, Kravitz!”

“Thank you, Lulu,” Taako chimes as she passes him a plate of eggs benedict: a perfect brunch.

For the next couple hours, he manages to mostly keep Barry and Kravitz mostly occupied. At some point, he steals Lup aside for a quick conversation.

“What’s up?” she asks as he drags her just outside of the kitchen into the bathroom. She’s dressed in a tank top and a pair of sweats she stole from him this morning. Granted, he had stolen them from her a month ago.

“I, uh, I gotta head out in a bit, but it’s sort of a secret thing, ya know?” Taako tries to describe casually.

Lup raises an eyebrow, concerned. “Too secret for your own twin?”

Taako groans. “I know how that sounds, but it’s really no big deal. I just need you to keep Kravitz from noticing or anything.”

She crosses her arms. “Why can’t he see you leave? You have your own life. Where are you going that’s special?”

“Nowhere, nowhere…” He sighs, knowing no lie could work here. “I’m going to a bar downtown. Wonderland. It’s really nothing; I just don’t want him to be worried about me and-”

“ _ Why would he be worried about Wonderland, Taako _ ?” Lup pressed.

Taako grips at his hair, exasperated. “Ugh! Fine. It maybe,  _ might _ be connected to his murder, okay?”

“His  _ murder _ ?” Lup asks, far too loud.

“Hush!” Taako quickly shuts the bathroom door, hoping Kravitz hadn’t heard anything.

Lup rubs at her temples. “Let me get this right,” she says, much quieter, “You are investigating a murder case? The kind with a murderer?”

Taako crosses his arms and nods. “That’s right.”

“Taako, you-” Lup points a hand straight at Taako, shaking it slightly, lips tight, as if she wants to say something, but can’t find the words. Eventually, she breaks. “I love mystery, okay? I love hearing about murder investigations and all, but not when my baby brother is the one in danger. This is fuckin’ dangerous Taako!”

Taako rolls his eyes and mutters, “‘M only the baby by like two minutes.”

“Hardly the point!”

“Okay, okay. I get it. I understand. But, Lulu, you gotta… You gotta get where I’m coming from here.”

“Then explain.”

Taako walks to sit at the edge of the bathtub. He stares at the floor as he speaks. “Lu, it isn’t right. He’s just fuckin’... fuckin’ killed and they still don’t know who did it! They aren’t even trying anymore! He’s this great guy, totally innocent! He didn’t deserve that, but at the very least he deserves… I dunno. Something.”

Lup nods. “Justice? Revenge?”

Taako shrugs. “Something like that.”

Lup takes in a long breath before speaking again. “Taako he is hardly the first innocent victim whose case went cold. Why are you taking a risk on this in particular? You’re a chef; not a detective.”

Suddenly, his head snaps up to look directly at his sister. “And you’re a scientist, but how far would you go to find someone who hurt Barry? Huh?”

Lup’s worried expression melted into a look of soft confusion. “Are you implying this man… this  _ dead man  _ is to you what Barry is to me?”

“I…” Taako glances around and then back at Lup, eyes wide. “I’m not sure. But, I know I have to do this, Lu. I’ll be fine. Just… I don’t want him to worry ‘bout me.”

She frowns as she takes a seat next to him. “So, he doesn’t know you’re doing this?”

“No. Not a thing. Can you help me keep it that way?” He looks to her, hopeful, almost sad.

Lup sighs. “Fine. But, the minute somebody tries to hurt you for looking too close, I will light their ass on fire.”

Taako breaks into a smile and grabs Lup into a hug. “I’d expect no less. Thank you so much!”

Lup grins faintly. “Of course, Koko.”

…

That night, as Barry and Kravitz help Lup look for the earring she “lost” by the television, Taako slips into a sequined, purple top and black leather pants with matching boots and oversized sunglasses and sneaks out the door. He hurries down the street in the dark, taking a few turns, all the way to the gaudy pink and green neon sign that illuminates the entrance to Wonderland.

He walks in quietly, for once in his life not trying to attract much attention. Laser-lights flash through the place, the actual lighting very dim. Still, he leaves his sunglasses on. He navigates through the beaded curtains hanging between the entrance and the main area of the club.

There are various people throughout the establishment. The most noticeable is a practical wall of people, all dancing lewdly, all obviously drunk. Taako can nearly smell the vodka on their breaths from meters away.

Behind them, hidden, are more people, making them the majority of the room, all looking sad and lost. They are difficult to see behind the manic partying, but they are definitely there and definitely unhappy. A few are crying, silently, as the smoke of their cigarettes cloud the room.

Taako makes note of this, but moves his attention to the bar. It is bedazzled around the edge; something Taako would appreciate if he wasn’t here to investigate a murder. He takes a seat at the bar, a few stools down from the other patrons gathered there.

The bartender rushes to meet him in a fraction of a second. “Welcome to Wonderland! I don’t think I’ve seen your face around here before.” He’s thin and tall. His hair is dyed bright violet. He wears a golden half-cape over one shoulder. It looks nearly like it might be a part of some costume if it weren’t so expensive looking.

Taako keeps a poker face as best he can. He shakes his head. “That’s right,” he states simply.

The bartender behinds shaking some sort of cocktail and sets a shot glass in front of Taako. “Well, stranger, I’m Edward. You are  _ certain  _ to enjoy your time here. Just relax!” He pours a pink liquid into the glass and pushes it more towards Taako.

Taako looks at the drink and then back up at Edward, not moving his hands from his lap. “What is that?”

Edward grins, wide and toothy. “Cranberry Kamikaze. Good stuff. Good color.”

“How much is it?” Taako asks.

Edward waves dismissively and greatly over exaggerated. “We can worry about that later. I am much more interested in talking to you!”

“That’s good to hear because I actually have some questions for you.” Taako leans in just a bit.

Edward laughs, far too happy. “You’ll definitely have to drink a little first. We have a policy here in Wonderland. Nothing is free, darling. You have to do a bit of a challenge before you get what you want. And here, as I understand, you want information. It’s nothing bad, really. Just a little… payment.”

Taako frowns and thinks this over for a moment. He knows he shouldn’t. His gut tells him, practically shouts, that this is wrong and dangerous. But he remembers what this is for. This is for Kravitz. For his death. Quickly, and without showing any hesitation, Taako grabs the glass and downs the shot. There is a vague fruity taste behind the overwhelming taste of vodka. He swallows hard and sets the glass back on the counter, upside-down in a show of completion.

“Excellent!” Edward declares encouragingly. “So, what is it you want to know?”

Taako leans back. “Do you remember a Kravitz Raven who used to perform here?”

Edward frowns in thought and hums as he thinks. “Hmm. Raven… Sounds familiar, but I’m just not sure.” He turns back to a curtain leading to a room behind the bar. “Lydia, dear! Come out here!”

A woman steps out from the back room, her face looking almost exactly like Edward’s. Her hair is short and a vibrant green. She wears gold shoulder pads. “What is it, brother-dear?” she asks.

“This fella’ right here wants to know if we remember a Kravitz Raven who used to perform here. Does that sound familiar to you, sister?”

Lydia looks at Taako skeptically, but then sees the glass on the bar and smiles. “Of course! Used to play clarinet and piano, wasn’t it?” She laughs. “Such a sweet naive boy, really. Poor thing. Heard he got offed, didn’t he?”

Taako cringes, but tries not to let it show. “He did. Do you have any idea who might’ve had something against him?”

“Ho, ho, that’s a big question, dear… I don’t believe you gave us your name,” Edward says.

“How can we possibly trust you with information if we don’t even know your name?” Lydia asks with a gasp.

Taako worries his bottom lip slightly and thinks of a quick lie, given that this must be something he can get away with. “Justin.”

Lydia and Edward both slam shot glasses onto the counter and fill two more. “Well, then, Justin,” Edward says, “Let’s up it to two shots and then we’ll talk, huh?”

Taako does them quickly and leans in, trying to blink the blur of alcohol out of his eyes.

“The boy never had much money,” Lydia explains, “Go figure with an artist, I suppose.”

“Oh, but he did try his best, sister-dear,” Edward points out.

“True, true. He certainly did love his music. But whoever did it couldn’t have done it for money.”

“Still, he had lots of nice stuff. Those suits, that jewelry.”

“Oh, absolutely.” Lydia strolls around the bar to sit next to Taako.

Immediately, Taako wants to move away, but knows that he can’t. “Almost everything was left in his apartment.”

Lydia hums with a faint smile. “You a cop or something, Justin?”

Taako shakes his head. “Just a friend of the victim.”

“Ah,” Edward muses, “Terribly sorry ‘bout that.”

Taako shrugs. “So, what else can you tell me?”

The siblings smile at each other. Edward pours a couple more shots. “You know the deal.”

As the night progresses, Taako does manage to gather a bit more information through his gradual intoxication. Kravitz played almost every weekend and one day, he just didn’t show up. Neither bothered to look into it, but they eventually heard about what happened. Lydia expressed she “feels absolutely terrible about the poor soul’s bad luck.” Eventually, though, everything starts to get far too hazy to go on.

“I-I should go,” Taako begins to excuse himself and stand.

“Woah, not so fast, there,” Lydia stalls him with a hand on his shoulder. “You still have to pay for the drinks.”

“The drinks…” Taako mutters, “Y-you gotta be  _ kidding _ me.” He points at Edward. “You said not to wo-hurry about that!”

“No, no,” Edward explains, “I said we could worry about that  _ later _ . And now it’s later.”

Taako sighs. “F-fine. Whaaatever.” He takes his wallet out of his back pocket and opens it up, only to find all the money he had brought gone. “I… I don’t have any money.”

Lydia clicks her tongue. “Oh dear…”

“B-but I  _ brought _ some! I-I  _ had _ some!” he explains desperately.

Edward leans across the counter. “Well, well, well…” He grabs the front of Taako’s shirt and holds tight as he struggles weakly. “It seems we have a problem.”

Taako tries to get free, but can barely even tell what he’s doing. Alarms are going off in his mind, but his body won’t comply.

Lydia steps behind him and wraps an arm around him, trapping him further. “My, my,” she whispers against his ear as she holds a rag with a strange smell against his mouth and nose, “It seems like you’ve got some…  _ bad luck _ .”

...

Taako wakes up on the couch with a terrible headache. He groans as he sits up, holding a hand against the bright light. “Ugh…” Somebody took off his clothes from last night and put him in a pair of his sweats and a thin cotton shirt.

He slowly opens his eyes to find Lup sitting on the floor next to him, holding his hand tightly, and Kravitz watching him with wide eyes and a worried look from the end of the couch.

“Taako?” Lup asks in a small voice, “Are you okay?”

“Psh, of course, Lulu. I just-” He reaches up to run a hand through his hair, only to find it cut short enough he can barely get his fingers through it. He freezes up. Then, he starts shaking. “What happened?”

“I don’t know, Koko, I-” He can hear she’s on the verge of crying. “I found you outside on the sidewalk, passed out a-and I brought you inside and Kravitz said one of the neighbors is a doctor, so I went to get him a-and he said you were okay, just unconscious and your jewelry and money were all missing and your ID had  _ LIAR _ written on it and, well…”

“Well, what, Lup?” He looks at her and she holds a small compact mirror up for him. His hair was just as bad as he feared: haphazardly cut down as short as one could without a razor. Worse, however, was the thin, but deep wound across his cheek. He slowly lifts a hand to his face and presses two fingers against the reddish-stained butterfly stitches, only to hiss in pain and withdraw his hand.

“Don’t touch it.” Kravitz says, holding out a hand towards Taako, as if he could do anything. “I… it’s probably going to scar.”

“I’m so sorry, Taako…” Lup says, “I should’ve been there. I should’ve done something!”

“No, Lup,” Taako says, “This is my fault. I asked you not to say anything. This is all my fault. Fuck!”

From the other room, Barry, Magnus, and Merle enter the room.

“Heeey!” Merle says, “How’s the patient holding up.”

Taako looks at them, then back at Lup. “Please tell me none of those are my doctor.”

“Well actually,” Kravitz explains, “Dr. Highchurch-”

“Ugh, nooooo!” Taako sinks back into the couch.

“Hey,” Merle says, “You aren’t dead. So I’d say, I did alright.”

“You said he was gonna be fine even before you did anything,” Magnus fails to whisper.

“Yeah, well, I didn’t make it any worse.”

Lup rubs Taako’s hand. “You want me to get you anything, Koko?”

A wave of nausea passes over Taako and his stomach gurgles. “M-maybe some water? Toast?”

Lup nods and walks into the kitchen. After a minute, she returns with a glass of water. “I’m gonna have to run out for some more bread. I’ll be back soon,” she explains with a smile. She kisses Taako on the forehead and blows a kiss to Barry before leaving the apartment.

“Weird…” Kravitz muses after Lup is gone, “I thought there was still some left.”

Barry crosses the kitchen and opens the cupboard to find an entire loaf left. “There is.”

...

Lup finds Edward still cleaning up the bar as she kicks open the door. He gasps. “How terribly rude! That’s hardly fair, dear. Can’t you see the  _ closed _ sign?”

Lup stomps into the now empty club and points at Edward angrily, one hand on her hip. “Are you the one who hurt my brother?”

Edward crosses his arms defensively. “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.” He looks around desperately, but finds himself alone. “Who… who are you?”

Lup grits her teeth and steps closer to him, grabbing a lighter from her pocket and flipping it to light. “I’m Lup Fuckin’ Hallwinter.” She walks behind a bar and grabs a bottle of liquor to hold above a frightened-looking Edward. “I’m gonna  _ fucking kill you now _ .”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako tries something new. Kravitz makes music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for how long this took me to update. I hope this little step forward in the slow burn makes up for it!!!

Taako leaned against the wall, watching as Barry paced back and forth, up and down the hall along the jail cells, a faint smirk on his lips, so glad Hurley had let them back.

“Lup, honey, first of all, that was awesome. We’re all proud of you for beating him up. Second, though, there are a limited number of times I expect to have to bail my wife out of jail.”

Lup just laughs, bloody knuckles tightly gripped on the bars of the cell door. “You’ve only bailed me out one other time and I was just your  _ girlfriend _ then, so it doesn’t really count.”

Taako smiles weakly, the cut on his cheek stinging from just that much effort. “She has a point, Barold.”

He looks back at Taako, lips tight, like he wants to say something, but ultimately knows he’s right.

Hurley soon returns, looking and sounding so thoroughly done with everything. “Well, congrats, Mrs. Hallwinter. You put a man in the hospital.”

“Thank you!” Lup says cheerfully with a bright smile.

Hurley sighs. “I… it’s sarcasm, Lup. I was being sarcastic.” She anxiously runs a hand through her hair and fiddles with a ring of keys. “However, I must say thank you for finally giving us legal reason to investigate that hellhole and bring down those thieves.”

She unlocks the cell door and pulls it wide open for Lup to step out, giving Barry a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks, babe.” She then turns to Taako and gives him a big hug. “Hey, you okay?”

Taako nods. “You know it,” he affirms with a squeeze.

She pulls back just a bit and runs a hand across the top of his head, grazing the newly short hair that hurt more than he would dare show. “Right,” she nods, clearly not fully believing him. “Let’s just get back so you can get some sleep, yeah?”

“You two get back to your house,” Taako insists, “I can’t have you sleeping on the couch again right after being on the cold floor of the justice system.”

“I was just in there for two hours, Koko!”

“Irregardless!”

“That’s not actually a word.”

“Fuck off!” He giggles to dull the faux-insult.

Lup smiles gently. “Okay, but how about you come with us?”

Taako shakes his head. “Somebody’s gotta keep Krav company.”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine on his own for one night,” Lup suggests, understanding that’s not the full reason.

He shrugs. “Yeah. But maybe I can’t.”

Lup gives him another hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Let’s get you home, Koko.”

...

“Hey, Krav,” Taako greets with as much excitement he can muster in his tired voice.

He sees Kravitz floating by the kitchen counter, looking down at a magazine Taako had left there. He turns to see him and immediately breaks into a smile as he rushes toward him, going in for a hug before remembering his non-physical state. “Taako! Oh my god, I’m so glad to see you back!”

Taako looks at the magazine and then back at Kravitz. “You know, I forget a lot of important things, but I’m pretty sure I left that magazine closed.”

Kravitz nods, almost nervous. “R-right. I, well, I don’t really have anything to do on my own and I figured out… I managed to summon a slight breeze of sorts. A-and so I could turn pages!”

Taako smiles. “Seriously? That’s awesome! I better watch out if you finally start getting your ghost powers in.”

Kravitz laughs. “Yeah, well enough to leaf through an edition of Cosmo. Nothing says proper literature like  _ Ten Tips To Drive Your Man Wild _ .”

“You laugh now, but I read that article! Just you wait!” Taako steps in a bit, looking at him, almost daring.

Kravitz’s face turns more serious, raising an eyebrow. “Wait for what?”

Taako’s heart beats a little faster, actually thinking about what he said. “Until… ‘till the next edition, of course.”

“Right,” Kravitz says in a lower, possibly disappointed voice, “Taako, I… I was so worried when you left. Really, you should get some rest, you must be so tired and-” he rambled on.

“Woah, woah, slow down Kravvy,” Taako calms. “I’m alright. But, admittedly, yes, a bit tired.”

“Right, right. You, uh, you get to bed, then,” he says awkwardly, moving aside You should, uh- I guess you should get to bed, then.”

“Yeah. I guess I should.” Taako suffers through a lingering gaze he just can’t tear himself away from. He wants to do something. Something he isn’t sure how to articulate, but simply can’t do. “Goodnight, Krav.”

...

Kravitz is immensely relieved that Taako has the next day off work, Saturday, but still gets incredibly nervous as he sees him collecting his things.

“So, um,” he stares, hovering in an imitation of a lean in the door frame, “where are you going?”

Taako swings his purse onto his shoulder and pulls his wide-brimmed hat down a bit more. “Hairdresser. I am  _ not _ looking like the result of an anarchist attack at the scissors factory for a single day longer.”

Kravitz nods. “Cool, okay. Just… are you sure you don’t want to swing by the hospital first? Get some real stitches? I mean, if someone bumps into you and accidentally gets the cut-”

“Can’t afford it, babe,” Taako dismisses, realizing the petname he used, but not at all faltering. “I’ll be back soon. Just relax, yeah?” 

Kravitz gives a weak smile and steps out from the doorway. “Yeah. See you soon.”

Taako sets a book on the countertop,  _ Pride and Prejudice  _ this time, and then leaves, closing the apartment door behind him, and instead of heading down to the street, takes the steps up to a door he thought he remembered being the one she had mentioned.

He knocks. “Just a moment!” a female voice calls. Taako recognizes it, much to his relief. The door swings open and there, standing is the woman he had met in the lobby, in a much dignified blue dress. “Oh. If it isn’t the local celebrity.”

Taako takes off his sunglasses. It wasn’t bright inside to begin with, but one must keep a proper aesthetic. “Of course! And you’re the librarian, right? Lucretia?”

She nods. “That’s right. Can I help you with something?”

“You have lots of books, right?”

“Well, yes, but most are at the library, so I-”

“Excellent!” Taako declares, “I need one about ghosts.”

“I… ghosts?” she asks, looking skeptical.

“Ghosts, magic, voodoo, the occult, you get the idea. Do you have it?” He makes his eyes look as round and pleading as he can muster.

“I… really, most of the material is at the library, but I do have one old book I keep around on witchcraft that might work?”

Taako bends his knees just enough to meet her at eye level. “Oh, thank you so, so much, Lucy! Can I call you Lucy? I’m gonna call you Lucy.”

She nods slowly, like she’s trying to figure out just which brand of crazy Taako is. “Right. I’ll just… get that for you.” She walks off and soon returns with a dusty, old book in surprisingly good shape for its obvious age, what with the faded yellow pages. “Just be careful with it and bring it back whenever, really.”

Taako takes the tome delightedly. “Of course! Thanks again, darling! I’ll pay you back in a signature. You can hock it online. Just give it like five years, yeah?” he rambles on as he backs toward the stairs.

“Sure thing, Taako. Really, though. Be careful!”

“I always am.” He winks and then bolts down the stairs and to the hairdresser.

...

Taako pours through the material in that book while waiting for his haircut, while sitting around in the park after a sophisticated trim has returned some semblance of dignity and style to him, and all the way home. He hides it upon getting home, trying to keep up the surprise he has in mind, a pang of guilt hitting him everytime he thinks about Kravitz home alone, so isolated from everything and everyone. He flips through it over the next couple of days, between shifts at work, to hide his face from Sazed’s frequent looks, while walking Angus home and making him dinner some nights, until finally he finds what he was hoping for.

One day, Taako comes home from work and stops by the music store for a quick purchase before going back to the apartment. By now the butterfly stitches have been replaced with just a few large band-aids.

He makes it up to his floor before stopping a few steps from the door. He takes his newest purchase out from its case: a clarinet. He puts it together to the best of his understanding, the reed at the top, the top bit to the round bit, the round bit to the long bit. Good enough. He holds it out in one hand, the other gesturing toward it, as he recites an incantation he’s spent the past week memorizing. There’s a cold feeling over his hand and a fizzling sound and, then, nothing. He hopes for the best and heads inside.

“Kravvy!” he calls out in a melodic tone, hiding the instrument behind his back.

Kravitz quickly returns from the other room and smiles to see Taako there. “Hey!” He raises an eyebrow as he sees Taako’s hands behind his back. “What do you have, there?”

Taako takes in a deep breath, really hoping this will work. “A surprise for you! Now, I know how terrible it has to be cut off from everything except the occasional spooky breeze and, well… this might not work, but I think I might have figured something out.” He holds out the clarinet to Kravitz with a nervous smile. “Ta-da!”

Kravitz stares back, almost sad. “I… Taako, I love it, really, but I… I can’t-”

“Try,” Taako insists, “Please. I learned some things and, well I’m practically a wizard now, so… just try.”

Kravitz hesitantly steps forward and reaches out a hand, almost frightened by the possibility that it all goes wrong, before finally being so bold as to grab the instrument firmly in his hand, and he feels it there. He gasps, lets go, and stumbles back. “Taako, how did you-? What did you-?”

Taako laughs, infinitely relieved by the success. “Simple enchantment, baby! Connects objects I choose to the realm of the deceased or whatever. Those nineteenth century witches really knew their stuff. So? Do you like it?”

“Like it?” Kravitz asks, “Taako, this… this is so wonderful! Thank you so much!”

Taako smiles and holds it out. “Well, don’t just thank me! Take the damn thing!”

Kravitz smiles back. “Right.” He reaches out again to take it, only this time his fingers graze against Taako’s hand. And Taako can feel it. They’re soft and thick, but  _ cold _ . “Oh!” Taako yelps involuntarily. He looks up at Kravitz, who froze his hand there, seemingly just as surprised. “Cold boy,” he says with a smile.

Kravitz just stares back, almost too shocked to react, before suddenly taking the instrument and clearing his throat. “I-I’m sorry. I just haven’t felt human contact in so long and I…”

Taako shakes his head. “Hey, don’t worry about it.” He smiles. “I’m totes into it.” He swallows hard, covering up any trace of his own anxieties. “In fact, you mind if I..?” He holds a hand out, palm directly toward Kravitz.

Kravitz slowly mirrors the action, pressing one large hand back against Taako’s, who nearly melts into his cold touch. Slowly, they allow their fingers to intertwine. They gradually step in, closer to each other, Taako tries to move his other hand onto Kravitz’s shoulder, only to find it was just the one that was affected by being within the vicinity of the spell. He sighs, disappointed as the hand passes right through Kravitz’s impeccable form. He looks up into those haunting red eyes. “How’s about you play some music for me?”

“I, uh, kinda need both of my hands for that,” Kravitz says with a smirk.

Taako sighs contentedly. “How unfortunate.” He lets go and steps back.

Kravitz lifts the instrument to his lips, wets the reed, places his fingers, and blows. He plays a slow and mournful song, the music he has waited years to play. The sound fills the room will a feeling of longing, of waiting and dedication to some practice, some art, maybe even someone. He plays with all of his bared soul as Taako listens, feeling some sentiment in it all, feeling sappy and stupid, yet content. He plays for Taako.

And it is beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave kudos and/or comments if you enjoyed it. I need them to leave. Please. I have a family.


End file.
